


Soft

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Begging, F/F, Femslash, Prompt Fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://ladyslash.dreamwidth.org/7857.html?thread=50097#cmt50097">Parker/Sophie: soft</a> at <a href="http://ladyslash.dreamwidth.org">ladyslash</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

Parker's touch was soft, her fingers like feathers falling against Sophie's skin. And Sophie moaned with each touch, with each caress, and she moaned as each one ended too soon. She found herself holding her breath as Parker tweaked one of her nipples then another. It was as if Parker's fingers were the only part of her—light, always in motion—save her clear, blue eyes. Sophie held her gaze, almost unblinking for fear that if she blinked Parker might dart away.

"Parker," she moaned as she tried to catch her slender wrists. But it was pointless to try, she knew, unless Parker wanted to be caught.

And as she met Parker's lips in a too soft kiss, Sophie wasn't sure that the thief would ever want that. She whimpered as she closed her eyes, but the touch was still there, trailing down her side, moving up along her thigh. Sophie arched, already wet when Parker began to touch her clit, circling it with her ungloved fingertips.

"Harder," she begged. "Parker, please…" And the change in pressure was slight, so slight she might not have felt it had she not asked. Sophie knew what else Parker could do with those fingers, those hands, and she squirmed under them, twisting the sheets in her fists.

There was so much promise, and it built with each moment until Parker began to come, swallowing her moan into delicious silence until she finally shuddered one last time and grew still. Parker's footsteps as she left were soft, but Sophie had learned to listen.


End file.
